Wannabe Romance
by FrostedDragonHeart
Summary: Once a simple Spideypool one-shot, but now a series of one-shots centered around my OTP! Open to request and prompts! Still rated T, but that could be changed too! Title Changed; Formally titled 'Lingering.' Description on profile page along with disclaimer.
1. Lingering

**A/N**

 **So this is my first Spideypool fic! It is a death fic, so I'm sorry about that. I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for stopping in!**

* * *

 **Lingering**

* * *

It had been a long fight. A fight that had taken everything he had. Six against one wasn't exactly good odds steered in his favor. Sure, he had, ultimately, won. He saved the innocent New York people caught in the cross fires between he and his most powerful enemies. But the building still collapsed. Debris still fell on him as he huddled protectively over innocent people who had just been going about their daily lives. Fire licked at his body, and he ached all over. He had been beaten, burned, thrown through walls, electrocuted, and wounded.

But yeah, he had won. Peter had caught the bad guys, and left them webbed up for S.H.I.E.L.D. to collect, quickly disappearing from the scene so he wouldn't be taken in himself.

Though…now he was regretting not staying.

It was getting rather painful to breathe.

And his wounds weren't healing over as quickly as he thought they would.

Peter groaned, leaning back against the small wall on top of the apartment building he had stumbled on. Swinging made him too dizzy and he had to stop when he couldn't distinguish the sky from the ground anymore.

 _I really should've stayed._ Peter thought. _Getting arrested and treated would've been better than dying on this roof._ That thought jolted him.

Dying. He was dying.

Peter had been in a lot of deadly situations, but never had he admitted he was dying. He had been shot, stabbed, strangled, drowned, and beaten relentlessly…but he had never believed he was dying. Usually, he joked about it, shaking off broken bones and the likely hood of internal bleeding as if it were dust on his shoulder. He had been hurt a lot, but he had always recovered.

But this time…he really was doubting a healthy turn around.

He could feel every ache and pain coursing through his body like fire, slowly roasting him alive. Peter felt some of his ribs crack when he had been bound tightly in animatronic arms, and knew that's why it was hurting so much to draw in air. He wouldn't doubt it if one of his lungs had been punctured. The fire had burned his arms and legs, and he could feel his skin cracking and bleeding. His head pounded painfully as each throb irritated the fractures in his skull. Peter's abdomen also hurt, but he didn't know if that was from some sort of internal injury or the bruises that had likely turned him black and blue from the frustrations his enemies had taken out on him. Then again…it could be both.

The point being, Peter hurt. "Hurt" not being a strong enough word, if he were being honest. He was in agony, and he really wished that he had stuck around for when S.H.I.E.L.D came on to the scene. They could've helped, even if he did end up spending the rest of his life locked away.

 _But then…_ He thought. _I wouldn't, exactly, have a life in that case either._

He caught himself again. He was really thinking about his own death. Of course, Peter had thought about dying. He risked his life every time he put on the Spider-Man suit. Well, maybe not every time. Saving cats from trees wasn't all that life threatening. But still. He had powerful enemies under the guise of his alter ego. Every one of them was out for his blood, and some had come close before.

This time, though, it seems that they'd won.

Peter coughed, tasting copper. He knew it was blood. He had tasted blood several times.

He groaned as his fit began to settle down, feeling his ribs creak and jostle from the force of his coughing. He tried to draw in a deep breath, but that only resulted in a lot of gasping and wheezing.

"Not looking so hot tonight Spider-Babe"

Peter looked up, his confused mind recognizing the familiar voice but unable to place it.

He didn't know what to feel when he saw Deadpool standing in front of him, in full suit with his hands on his hips and a curious tilt to his head.

"Hey Wade." Peter said, unable to find the energy to throw a quip the mercenaries way, like he normally would. He just…hurt too much and he needed to focus on breathing more than he and Wades playful-insult game.

"I saw the news." Wade said, trying to keep the conversation light, but Peter could see the tense and…worried set to his shoulders. "From what I could make out form the shitty camera work, you didn't fair to well."

Peter huffed out a short laugh, that read more as a wheeze to the mercenary. "No. Not really." He said.

"Okay." Wade said, dropping all signs of his casual façade. "We need to get you some help." He moved closer to the fallen vigilante, crouching and quickly scooping his lithe form into his arm.

Well, maybe a little too quickly.

Spider-Man screamed, and it was the purest sound of agony Deadpool had ever heard. The young hero began to gasp in short breathes and his whole body stated to tremble.

"Please…please." Spidey whimpered. "Put me down…please."

Without a second thought, Wade sat down, gently lying Spidey down on the roof and supporting his upper body in his lap and arms as the hero worked to regain control over his breathing and shaking body.

Wade realized that Spidey wouldn't be getting any help.

Peter calmed. His breaths were shallow and painful, but the fire that erupted within him when Deadpool had picked him up had cooled. He cracked his eyes open, finding that Wade was holding him.

Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Don't take advantage of me…in my weakened state."

Wade snorted. He couldn't help it. It was funny and he had a rather dark sense of humor. It wasn't a huge secret that Wade flirted with Spidey. He had tones of flirtatious and derogatory nicknames for the vigilante, and constantly came on to him. He figured Spidey tolerated it because he had thought it was all a joke. That was what Wade did. He flirted and cat-called, and Spidey knew from first hand experiences, and from the few times they had teamed up, that Deadpool used flirtation as a distraction method for the bad guys they fought. It was highly likely that Spidey thought it was all a joke. Just a game they played.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Wade?"

Deadpool snapped out of his thoughts as Spidey's tiny voice called to him.

"Yeah Babe?" He asked, keeping conversation like he normally would. Flirtatious and light.

"I'm dying, huh?" He asked, those big bug eyes staring into his soul, compelling him to answer with nothing but the simple truth.

"Yeah." Was all Wade could bring himself to say. This was hard. He had never meant to grow so attached to the young hero, but feelings were difficult things to suppress.

Spidey was good. So much unlike himself. The hero only wanted to do the right thing and he had no personal gain in his pursuit to do that. Wade had done good things…for the highest bidder. At first, it had repulsed him at how much the arachnid themed vigilante was driven by "justice" and "responsibility." But then, he came to find it endearing, and he started to search out Spidey's company more and more. He knew he had annoyed him at first, but…then it felt like they were becoming friends. They never said anything or pointed it out, but Wade felt something different when they met and the game of insults and quips picked up, creating a friendly atmosphere. He admired the vigilante. He was everything a childhood hero should be. Good. Brave. Strong. Kind. Selfless. Responsible.

And he didn't look half bad either. And that's covered head to toe in spandex.

Wade was pulled sharply from his thoughts as Spidey entered a coughing fit. He could only watch powerless as the hero gasped and choked, each spasm weakening him more and more.

Eventually, he settled down. His breathing sounded short and painful, and he knew his time was running out.

"Wade…" Spidey said, surprising Deadpool. He thought he had slipped to far away from lucidness to speak anymore.

"Yeah?" Deadpool asked.

Spidey took a short breath, seeming to steel himself for the conversation. "Did you ever…mean anymore…then jokes…when you flirted…with me?"

Wade was caught off guard. He hadn't expected such an odd question, but he wouldn't lie to a dying man.

"Yeah. I did. Still do Spider-Babe."

Spider-Man stayed quite at that, and Wade would've thought he had finally slipped away if it weren't for the slight wheeze to his shallow breathing. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he had spoken the truth. He hoped Spidey could appreciate that.

"I wish…" Spidey finally said after a long pause. "That I had asked…before now."

Wade became perplexed as Spidey once again attempted a weak laugh. _What does that mean?_

"I like you Wade."

Deadpool felt his heart drop.

"Of course you would tell me this on your deathbed! Really Spider-Babe?!" He joked, but inside…Wade was crushed.

This time, they both laughed weakly.

"It's Peter." Spidey said. "Peter…Parker."

Wade nodded. Spidey knew his real name, of course. It wasn't exactly a secret. But his heart both swelled and cracked as Spidey told him his real name now. He knew what it meant. But it still made him happy. He only wondered what the hero looked like; trying to imagine a face to fit the name.

"Take it off." Peter said, seeming to read Wade's mind.

Ever so gently, Wade slid off Peter's mask.

 _Wow._ Wade thought. _He's perfect._

Yeah, Peter was bruised and bloody, but he could see how handsome he was. More perfect than Wade had ever been able to imagine.

"You look good, handsome." He whispered, trying to sound light-hearted, but his voice wavered a bit.

Peter smiled, his glazing and hazel eyes burning through Wade's lenses and he knew what the hero was going to ask before he could say it.

"I'm not really as pretty as I like to boast Babe."

Peter looked at him…giving him the look of a man asking for his last wish.

How could Wade deny a dying man of anything?

Hesitantly, he reached his hand up to his mask, and pulled it off in one swift motion before he could change his mind.

He sat with his eyes closed for a moment, clearly seeing Peter's disgusted face with his mind's eye.

Slowly, he cracked one eye open…and found Peter was still smiling.

Wade opened his eyes all the way, and Peter stared into them with such intensity that he felt like holes were being burned through to the back of his head.

"I'm…a…sucker for…brown eyes…"

Wade stared at him incredulously. He was horribly disfigured, yet all Peter could comment on…were his eyes?

Wade felt a rush of raw emotion tear through him painfully. Peter was amazing…and he cursed the universe for letting this be the way he found out his super-crush liked him too.

Looking back into Peter's eyes, his saw a wordless invitation, and took it.

Wade leaned down and kissed him.

It was a short, and tender kiss. The pressure being light and their tongues only brushed together once…but Wade felt electricity shoot through his body.

He pulled back slowly, letting Peter catch a short breath.

Wade smiled. "Definitely top five on my kiss list."

Peter laughed. A short, weak wheeze, but a laugh none the less. "Top…ten…" He said, a tiny smirk set on his lips.

Wade's grin widen, and he held back the tears threatening to spill over. Peter's eyes flickered to Wade's smile, lingering there. And lingering…and lingering…until Wade realized he wasn't seeing anymore…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry again, and please review! I would love some feedback! If you liked it, I may continue this as a collection of one-shots...Idk. What do you all think?**

 **Anyway, thanks for stopping in! See ya~**


	2. Fevered Dreams

**A/N**

 **Okay, yep...this is happening. This is now going to be a collection of one-shots. :D**

 **Enjoy! (longer A/N at the bottom)**

 **Also, the box/voices that Wade hears are [italicized] and bolded.**

* * *

 **Fevered Dreams**

* * *

Wade didn't know what had happened, but somehow, he ended up with an unconscious and sick Spider-Man in his apartment.

 _[Well…not that he's complaining.]_

 **Of course he's complaining! This is not exactly how we envisioned lugging that sweet ass in** **here!**

 _[Oh yeah… Well, at least he's not drunk or drugged.]_

 **And we could still tie him to the bed post!**

 _[Do you think his wearing those Deadpool thongs we gave him for Christmas?!]_

Wade shook his head, silencing the voices, albeit lingering on that last thought. He laid Spider-Man down on his beat up mattress and began to access him. The hero didn't look harmed, but why had he been lying face down, in an alleyway, during a huge snowstorm?!

Not wanting to invade his privacy, Wade inspected without lifting up more than the spandex around his torso. There were no injuries to warrant why the hero was so unresponsive.

 _[Damn he's gorgeous!]_

 **Duh! It's Spider-Babe…**

Wade put Spidey's shirt back down and removed the glove from his own hand. He placed his bare hand on Spidey's masked forehead and was shocked when he could actually feel some heat radiating off of the hero through the mask.

"Shit Spidey." Wade said aloud. "Don't you know you shouldn't go superhero-ing with a fever?"

Spidey, of course, didn't respond.

Wade moved his hand to one of Spidey's and took off his glove.

"Shit!" He yelped, feeling how ice cold the bare skin was. His fingertips actually looked like they had a blue tinge to them.

"Blankets, blankest, blankets!" Wade rambled off to himself, managing to snap the one from underneath of the hero and bundle him in it before running off into the other room of his apartment to search for more. He found four more scattered about his grungy home, including his Spider-Man fleece blanket that had been laying sprawled on the couch, and quickly brought them back to the freezing and fevered vigilante.

Wade fumbled a little bit trying to tuck the hero in.

 **What the hell, it's not rocket science!**

 _[Just role him up, like he's a burrito!]_

 **Chimichanga!**

Huh…It was actually easier when ya put it like that.

And so, Wade successfully wrapped up the very unconscious hero into the vague form of an arachnid chimichanga.

…

 _[Now what?]_

 **I don't know. Never nursed a spider back to health.**

At that moment Spider-Man shifted in his sleep, groaning a little bit. Wade watched as the hero sighed and sunk down deeper into the many blankets he was bundled in.

Wade couldn't help it. He actually wiggled and clapped his hands at how adorable that was.

 **Quit your fangirling.**

"Shut up!" Wade said. "Like that wasn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your life."

 **True.**

 _[Hey, if he has a fever, isn't there some rule about 'fluids' or something?]_

"Oh yeah! Gotta keep him hydrated!"

Wade ran to his small kitchenette and pulled out one of the bottles of water at the back of the fridge. He always kept bottled water around. In this apartment building, there was no telling what color the water would be when you turned the faucet on in the mornings.

Back in the bedroom, he stood at Spidey's side, gingerly lifting the hero's mask to be just over his nose. He lifted his head up and put the bottle to his lips, pouring just a little bit in. For a few moments, the water just sat in his mouth, but the hero eventually swallowed. So Wade poured a little more in and waited again for the swallow before pouring in more. He did this slow and painful process over and over again until the bottle was empty, and by that time, the sun had set. It had already been late when he'd found Spider-Man, but now it was night fall. Wade hadn't noticed how much time had passed; too focused on nursing his sick spider.

Setting the bottle aside, Wade laid Spidey's head back against the pillow, pulled his mask back down, and decided he'd leave him alone, and started making his way to the living room.

 **Wait, no! Don't leave him alone!**

 _[Yeah! What if something happens?]_

Wade actually stopped and pondered on that. Something could happen to the hero if he left. He didn't know what…but…you know…. something.

 **You just need to stay here.**

"But there's nowhere to sleep." Wade argued.

 **Well…the beds big enough for two…**

"What?! No?! That's a total invasion of boundaries! Spidey wouldn't be too happy if he woke up with me lying right next to him."

 **You could tell him you had no choice.**

"Not really believable."

 **No! It could work! He is kind of freezing to death right now.**

 _[Ah, I see where you're going with this.]_

"I don't. Please elaborate" Wade said, trying to hide his giddiness.

 **The best way to replenish body heat is by sharing it with someone else...**

 _[And, the heat in this building sucks, so he'll probably need it anyway.]_

"Sold." Wade said, taking off his belt, boots and other glove and settling in the bed beside the hero. He laid on his side, facing the sleeping vigilante.

He wasn't going to do anything, of course. Wade genuinely like the hero and didn't want to ruin the friendship he had built with him. Of course, he fantasied about it turning into more, but Spidey hadn't shown any interest in him thus far. Probably doesn't swing for his team. But, he was still excited just to be so close to his Super-Crush! And, if the blankets turned out to not be enough, Wade could be there to provide a little extra warmth.

Smiling to himself, Wade patted the hero on the head.

"Nighty Babe!"

* * *

Wade woke up as he felt something moving in his bed. Immediately, the day's events came racing back to the front of his mind, and he relaxed when he realized it was only Spidey adjusting himself on the mattress.

Adjusting himself to be closer to Wade!

Wade's heart started hammering a little bit as Spidey's long, athletically muscular arm wrapped around him and his masked head came to rest on his chest.

"Hey Wade." Spidey sighed, snuggling in.

 **Wait…what?!**

"Been a while since I had one of these dreams…" Spidey said.

 **Ohhhh…He thinks he's dreaming…**

 _[Hello! He's dreaming about us! And he said it's 'been a while.']_

Wade gasped.

 **He's dreamed about us before!**

 _[Play along, play along, play along!]_

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Wade said.

"It's okay." Spidey said, and Wade could feel his insides melting. "Don't feel so good though."

"Well, you're sick." Wade said, honestly. It was a good a time as ever to tell him, he figured.

"I know."

Everything was silent for a moment. Wade took the opportunity to slide his hand up onto Spidey's back and felt like screaming like a school girl when the hero hummed in happiness as he wiggled closer to him.

Wade heard Spidey yawn sleepily.

"Don't wanna sleep." He complained.

Wade chuckled.

"I know I'm already asleep." Spidey snapped half-heartedly, guessing that's what Wade was laughing at. It wasn't though. He had been laughing at how childish the hero's little complaint had been, but he played along.

"Sorry, but it is kind of funny when you think about it."

Spidey tried to laugh, but it came out more as a tired little groan than anything else.

"Maybe, you should go to sleep." Wade said, feeling the hero's body shake at a particularly big yawn.

"No." He croaked out. "Wanna spend time with you."

Wades heart fluttered. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Spidey thought he was dreaming about cuddling with him! And he had dreamed about it more than once! Maybe…he could make the move on Spidey. Not now, but when he was aware of the situation. Maybe, the hero had a crush on him and was just too shy to say anything.

"Wade?" Spidey asked, his voice low, but it jolted the Merc out of his musings none-the-less.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think real you like's me?" His voice sounded worried and pleading.

Wade smiled. "How could he not."

With that, Spidey hummed low in his throat, wiggled just a little closer, and fell right back asleep one contented sigh later.

Wade rubbed circles on his back, feeling more confident about a possible change in their future relationship.

* * *

When Wade woke next, it was still to find Spidey clinging to him as he had during his "dream." The sun was shining through the binds, but Wade couldn't find the motivation to move from his current predicament. So he kept where he was, squeezing the still sleeping hero slightly in a tiny hug.

But Wade realized his mistake as the hero began to stir.

 **Uh-oh…**

 _[Oh, they'll be some drama here!]_

Spidey lifted his masked face to look at Wade, who'd frozen in place nervously, waiting for the vigilante to jump away in horror.

"Hey." Spidey said, stretching slightly.

 **Ah man…**

 _[Must still think he's dreaming.]_

Wade's heart fluttered, from both relief and happiness. He'd get to cuddle with Spidey just a little longer!

"Hey Spider-Babe."

At these words, Spidey tensed. Wade froze too, unsure of what'd happened to distress the hero.

Then, ever so slowly, Spidey spoke up.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

 **Shit!**

 _[There's the drama…]_

"Uhhhh..."

Instantly, Spidey jumped out of the bed, magically untangling himself form all the blanket's he had been "chimichanga-ed" in.

Wade, still frozen on the bed, stared at the startled hero and watched as he seemed to try and calm himself and access the situation.

"Last night…wasn't a dream either?" He asked, after what seemed like a lot of accessing.

"No." Wade answered.

After a long and awkward, silent staring match, Spidey dropped his head. He didn't appear angry or upset, which kept Wade's hopes up. The last thing he wanted was a pissed of Spider-Man.

"How'd I get here?" Spidey suddenly asked.

"I brought you, after I found you unconscious in an alleyway." He explained quickly.

Spidey huffed a humorless laugh. "Knew I should've stayed home." He said this more to himself than Wade.

….

 **Man, this is awwwwkwaaaaaaaaard…**

 _[Painfully so…]_

"Thanks."

Wade's almost broke his neck with the speed of how fast he looked up at Spidey's words.

"You're welcome."

Quickly, Spidey made his way to window, pulling up the broken blinds and sliding the window up. He climbed onto the windowsill and made to jump before-

"Wait!" Wade called out, stopping Spider-Man in his tracks. The vigilante looked back, waiting… "What gave it away this morning? How'd you know it wasn't a dream?"

Spidey looked down, staring through the grates in the fires escape, but not really seeing anything in the streets below.

"In my dreams…you don't call me 'Spider-Babe.' You don't call me 'Spider' anything, actually…you just…" Here he paused, looking back to Wade and seeming to heavily contemplate something. After several long moments, the hero sighed, and: "You call me Peter." And with that, he jumped out the window and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! That was kind of cute, right? Anyway, I wanted to elaborate. I'm turning this into a one-shot collection where request are accepted. Only Spideypool request, but the genres are quite open. Also looking for a new title, so please, throw out some idea's if you have them! And I have no idea when updates will be...sorry. Definitely PM if you have any specific questions. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon!**


	3. Fort for Cuddles

**A/N**

 **Just a short one-shot where Wade is sweet :)**

 **There is an established relationship.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Fort for Cuddles**

* * *

It had been an exhausting night. Patrolling the streets of New York was no easy task. Peter had stopped one mugging after another and had taken part in a street chase that had caught his attention when he thought the night had finally ended, and he was heading for his apartment. Well, of course he wouldn't ignore a car chase. But now it was 3AM and all he wanted to see was the backsides of his eyelids.

Not that anything ever worked out so smoothly for Spider-Man.

Climbing into his bedroom apartment window, Peter tore his mask off and flopped onto his bed, ready for sleep to take him…only to discover he had no sheets or covers on the mattress.

"What the…?" Peter knew he hadn't taken them off at any point during the day. Hell, the last time he had actually been in his apartment was around 7AM that morning, and had left because his Spider Senses had flicked on because of a firetruck passing by his building in the streets below. He had left in enough of a hurry that he knew, for absolute certainty, that he hadn't had time to strip the bed.

Where were his sheets?

As unusual as it was, Peter was just too tired to really care all that much. He could just go sleep on the couch, where there was a throw blanket waiting for him.

Trudging out of the room, Peter was nearly floored by what he saw.

There, in the middle of his living room, was the answer to the missing bed spread mystery.

A massive blanket fort compiled of, what was likely, every blanket, sheet and pillow he had in his apartment stood impressively tall and wide in the middle of the room. Peter stared gapping openly at it when a figure crawled out through the forts make shift entry way.

"Spider-Babe! You're home!"

Deadpool.

Fully geared, and exceptionally wide awake at such an un-Godly hour, Wade Wilson awkwardly scrambled out of the blanket fort and tackled Peter in a bone crushing hug.

Peter, still a little dazed, had the air crushed out of him as Deadpool lifted him off his feet and twirled around happily with Peter grasped firmly in his arms.

"Wade?!" Peter said, pushing and struggling against the Mercs hold. "Put me down!" After a few more moment of wiggling while Wade twisted side to side, the Merc finally put him down.

"Do you like it?" Wade exclaimed theatrically, not even missing a beat, and throwing his arms wide in the direction of the fort.

Peter just gaped at him, staring back and forth between the piles of blankets and Wade in utter confusion.

"What are you doing here?!"

Wade physically recoiled at that, drawing up one of his legs and covering his face with his arms. After a moment he peeked out from behind one of his arms, seeming to assess Peter. The action was so childish, Peter actually felt a small grin tug at the corner of his lips despite the annoyance raking his body.

Wade put his arms back down and hung his head low, actually looking sheepish. Like, genuinely sheepish.

"Well," He started, twiddling his thumbs. "You've kind of had to blow off a lot of dates because of superhero-ing, or whatever, and I was gonna make the move on you-"

"Wade."

"Nothing serious, geez." Wade groaned. "Just Mexican food and spooning is all…"

Peter actually smirked a grin at that and averted his gaze to the floor. He had blown Wade off quite a bit. He felt bad for it, but being Spider-Man was a full time job, especially with the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D seeking out his assistance, and possible recruitment, now-a-days. And he had work and his finale semester of classes to deal with as well. Dating just…got pushed aside.

"We were supposed to watch a movie." Wade went on. "At home, ya know? Sprawled out on the couch... Which was my gateway for placing the-"

"Wade." Peter again interrupted, but there was a laugh hidden within the groan too.

Wade looked up, and with no understanding for how he was able to do it, Peter saw a smile through the black and red mask.

"I knew you'd probably be tired." Wade said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I…more or less, broke into your apartment and ram-sacked it for all the bedding I could find, and built this masterpiece!" He turned to gaze at his handy-work, and it was no doubt anything less than impressive. Wade turned back to Peter. "You're not getting out of our cuddle time, nuh-uh!" The 'nuh-uh' was exaggerated with a wag of the finger.

Peter smiled. He smiled rather genuinely, extremely touched at the gesture. Wade built a blanket fort when he could've just waited in Peter's bedroom if he wanted to cuddle. But no. He took it to the next level, which truly touched Peter. Wade did that little extra just to make him smile.

How could he say no?

Sighing deeply through a smile and throwing his head back, Peter trudged forward and grabbed Wade's hand. He grinned at him, kissing his masked cheek, and pulling him to the fortress.

Without a word, Peter easily settled into Wade's form, tangling their legs together. Almost immediately, Peter could feel himself drifting off, his weariness from the day catching up to him in full force. But before he drifted all the way out, he felt—

"Wade!"

"Sorry baby boy, my hand slipped."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Just a little further elaboration on the story. This is a collection of one-shots, which will jump back and forth for different point in times in Peter and Wade's relationship. Sometimes, there will be an established relationship and there wont be other times. Not all the chapters will be related unless I do some sort of arch or mention it's related. They may be AU as well.**

 **Guest Review Response**

 **bluearrow : Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you like the story! I was quite proud of that last line too *blushes***

 **Thanks to everyone for reading! Thanks so much for the Fav's, Follows and Reviews! And Requests are open! Leave an idea/prompt/headcannon in a review or PM me and I will do what I can!**

 **Thanks again and see ya soon~**


End file.
